conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Map-Emblem Requests
:See past requests here. For anyone interested, here's the place to post you requests for maps, flags or national emblems/coats of arms. I decided to place this here to avoid overloading my talk page. Requests will be ready in about 1 day to 2 weeks, depending on my available time. I make the requests depending on the difficulty of what is desired (i.e. a flag is easier to make than a map). Also, be specific with what do you want to avoid problems. '''REQUESTS ARE RE-OPENED! Post for new requests or reminders' __TOC__ Current projects *Map for Derhaland - DONE *Map for Leubantia *Allied States Flag - DONE *Antartic Treaty *Flag of Yarphei - DONE *Symbols of Ivalice - DONE *Flags for Leubantia - DONE *Emblem of Everett - DONE *Seals for the Ivalician Cabinet *Map and Flag of the AS - PARTIALLY COMPLETE *Flag of Saikyō - DONE *Flag of the Soviet Union - DONE *Map of the EAF - DONE *Seal of the ASA - DONE (Approval stand-by) *Emblem of Yarphei - *Maps for Cascadia - Requests Antartic Treaty Hey could you make a map for the Antarctic Treaty of 2010? All the info you need should be at Forum:Antarctic Treaty (FW). Detectivekenny 02:52, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Leubantia Could you put the Blank Map of Leubantia at top priority, please? The need for it is growing every day. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:33, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Yarphese Emblem Sorry to keep bombarding, but I'm requesting that File:Emblem of Yarphei to be fixed up a bit. Please be creative. The top should say CỘNG HOÀ PHỜI OAI NGHIÊM and the bottom BẮCĐẦUHOÀBÌN CAMKẾTTIẾPTỤCCŨASỰTỊNYƯỢNG TIHÀNGÐỨCTIN instead of Yar Phei Glif Ngyou and Trad, Vefach, Manh. Thanks and take your time. —Detectivekenny; (info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 02:05, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :First, tell me what are those things at each side of the triangle... Then I can start thinking on something. SSS (About Me - Contact - NRW - FW) 23:18, December 18, 2010 (UTC) At left is a snake. I do not care what kind, but it should be from Southeast Asia. At right is a leaf of basil. Below is an bar of tin. In the middle is any small oriental boat which you can find, preferably Vietnamese. —Detectivekenny; (info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 18:12, December 23, 2010 (UTC) East Asian Federation Completion Project Whenever you get a chance, couldya make two flags, one for the Pacific Island Territory, and the other for Kamchatka? I have no idea what direction they should go in, so free reign is indicated. Thanks in advance. Woogers - talk ( ) 09:12, December 27, 2010 (UTC) This request will now be altered. It will now become the largest request for help this wiki has ever seen. I need the following, in no particular order. *Flags for the Pacific Island Territory, Kamchatka Territory, and Karafuto Prefecture. *Flags for Chinese Prefectures being broken down from Chinese Provinces, which already have no flag. *Flags for North Korean Prefectures, most of which, like Chinese Provinces, have no flag. *Flags for Taiwanese Prefectures, some of which have no flag. *A map showing the combined territory of the East Asian Federation, minus the Pacific Island Territory, but including Kamchatka, to be delineated upon request. *A map of the Pacific Island Territory. Please consider this huge undertaking. If the entire thing is not possible, parts of it would be great too :D. Woogers - talk ( ) 20:26, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Oh, MY... Well, I'll try to work on it on my spare time. Any ideas or something in special for flags? SSS (About Me - Contact - NRW - FW) 20:35, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Uh, The few North Korean flags I've seen tend to favor animals. Some of the ones I couldn't find pictures of were described to have Tigers, Fish, and the like. Chinese flags, the ONE that I know exists has a flower on it, so that could be a theme. But first, I have to finish adding all the Chinese Prefectures to the list of Administrative Divisions of the East Asian Federation. Taiwan, dunno. Pacific Island Territory, could use influences from the existing flags: wikipedia:File:Flag of Guam.svg and wikipedia:File:Flag of the Northern Mariana Islands.svg. Oh, Kamchatka already has a flag, nevermind on that one. Japanese flags tend to favor symbolism, and sometimes constitute the seal of the Prefecture with some additions, so you can probably use the File:Emblem of Karafuto, East Asian Federation.png for the flag of Karafuto Prefecture. As for the maps, The base map I made of the prefectures can probably be used to make the new map including China and the flyaway parts in Russia and Taiwan, if it's not on there. File:Map of the East Asian Federation.png, I think. The PIT map can just be a whole bunch of inset boxes for each island chain. Woogers - talk ( ) 20:47, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Southern Cross Alliance I need a flag for in which both New Zealand and Australia and be used, would need to be majority about the Southern Crux, and I'd prefer that I'd leave out the Union Jack. Could you please help, If so thanks.---Sunkist- 21:48, June 7, 2011 (UTC)